The Challenges of the Dark Knight
by knightblazer85
Summary: The challenges of knightblazer 85, a collection of my rabid plot bunnies which will be transfigured into challenges for my fans
1. Introduction

The Challenges of the Dark Knight

Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to what may be the last fanfiction I will ever write.

And to tell the truth guys, despite what others may say, I don't think I was ever very good.

In reality my fics are just plot bunnies that stomped into my head from my watching TV, reading other fics, watching movies or playing video games. I would throw together what I thought was a working fic and then run with it until I was out of ideas, which didn't take very long.

So rather than continue to torture and embarrass myself any longer I'm just going to go the smart road and let you guys see what you can make of my plot bunnies from now on and set myself up on as a beta reader.

My plot bunnies are primarily crossovers, most of them Harry Potter crosses but I did have one Naruto cross that I'm not sure what to do with.

So this fic will be the resting place of all my plot bunnies from now on. Anybody interested in taking up the challenges of the plot bunnies should contact me for details.

Especially for the Yu-Gi-Oh fic, I'm up to my neck in card ideas and deck setups.

Enjoy


	2. The Journies of Harry Potter

The Harry Potter Journies

The wind blew through Harrys ears as the vines which had held Cedric retreated.

A moment passed before Cedric pushed himself to his feet and Harry turned back towards the crystal and platinum trophy at the end of the path and he ran.

He could hear two things behind him. A roaring wind, and the sound of Cedrics boots on the gravel and a part of his mind urged him on. He may not care about the tournament but he'd be damned if he gave up the victory without a fight.

Cedric was only a few yards behind him, the walls of the maze raced by, the wind was howling in his ears and then Harry felt a sudden impulse which caused him to leap forward.

In mid air Harrys body twisted as his hand reached out to grasp the trophy.

A few moments and a jerking sensation later Harry found himself slamming into a large stone mass and all faded to black.

"...of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you shall renew your master

_"I know that voice"_

Then Harrys eyes snapped open and he saw Wormtail standing over a massive cauldron, his right arm a bleeding stump at the wrist, then the rat Animagus walked towards him with a bloody knife and it made sense, why he had been entered in the tournament.

"Blood of the enemy..." Wormtail began

Suddenly feeling bold Harry smirked "Thats right Peter, take my blood, bring your master back so we can finish what we started all those years ago"

Wormtail cringed as he cut Harrys arm and let the blood flow onto the knife before hurrying back to the cauldron "You shall resurrect your foe... and the Dark Lordshall rise again"

As soon as the blood hit the water, the cauldron burst into flame and a human form appeared in the centre of the fire, robed in dark cloth. Voldemort had returned.

A few moments passed as Harry watched Voldemort summon a group of Death Eaters and was forced to listen to him drone on and on about loyalty and watch the men beg. Then Wormtail got his pretty silver hand and a thought crossed Harrys mind about cutting the hand off and putting it somewhere... unpleasant in Pettigrews body.

Until eventually Harry groaned in boredom as he gripped the stone shaft of the scythe that held him to the tombstone "Its no wonder you became a Dork Lord, Riddle. You never shut up"

Voldemort spun from the assembled dark wizards at the sound of Harrys voice

Harry Potter Voldemort smirked as he approached "Harry Potter... I had almost forgotten you"

When they were face to face Harry drew his head back and spat in the snake mans eye "I've never forgotten you Tom" a smirk graced Harrys face as Voldemort hissed in anger "I guess I should've known you'd find a way to cheat death"

"I do not cheat death boy" Voldemort snarled "I MASTER IT"

"Sure Tom" Harry shrugged against the monument that bound him "Whatever you say, anything to hold off the Grim Reaper a few more seconds. I take it back, you don't cheat death. You whimper in fear of it"

"SILENCE" Voldemort roared as he backhanded the boy across his right cheek.

Only for Harry to smirk at him "And you hit like a girl"

"Are you really that eager to die boy?" Voldemort sneered as he stepped back.

"I'm not afraid of you Tom" Harry snarled "You know why? Cause I've seen your true face. I've seen what hides behind the snake. I've seen the parasite that hid in the purple turban and spent a year living on unicorn blood. I've seen the weakling BOY who hid in a diary and sent a thousand year old snake to do his dirty work cause he didnt have the balls to come at Hogwarts on his own, the snake is dead by the way. Even now youre a parasite. Your old mans bone, the Rat's hand and my blood, not exactly the ingredients of life now are they Tommy boy?"

Voldemort screamed in fury as he raised his wand.

In that instant Harry struck.

The places where the shaft of the scythe met Harrys hands cracked as Harry dove forward and tucked his head into a roll a split second before a killing curse struck the spot where he had been moments earlier.

Voldemort barely had a chance to evade as the reducto curse whizzed past his ear.

"You show more fire than your father did Harry" Voldemort sneered.

"You wouldnt know fire if it burned you alive ya freakshow" Harry snarled as he fired off a flame curse that missed the dark lord but _accidentally_ struck Anton Dolohov, flash frying his head and a part of his upper body.

"Join me Harry" Voldemort called "We are alike you and I. Together we can destroy the mudbloods and take it all"

"I'm nothing like you" Harry hissed "I dont want power. I just wanted to be left alone to run out my clock like any other wizard. But you wouldnt fucking give up" then Harry brought his wand to bear and roared "**REDUCTO**"

Voldemort snarled in disgust as he raised his wand in response and hissed out **"Avada Kedavra**"

The two curses collided in mid air a moment later and in an instant the two wands were connected by a beam of golden light.

A moment later Harry felt a force pushing against him as he and Voldemort were surrounded in a golden cage of light.

Within him Harry could feel a surge of power flow through him and into the cage of light.

One minute Harry was in the middle of a graveyard with the wizard that ruined his life. The next he was standing in the middle of a grandstand at Hogwarts, with Voldemort directly across from him, a look of disbelief at his surroundings evident on his face amidst the screams of the crowds.

But Harry ignored that as the pushing sensation returned and several beads of light began pushing along the connecting beam to his wand tip.

Not wanting to find out what would happen if they hid his wand Harry pushed back with his magic, forcing four beads down the string of light.

Voldemort hissed in fury as the beads shot at his wand before he could stop them. The resulting flash shattered the cage surrounding them and a pale blue figure began to emerge from the wand.

The first face brought a look of surprise to Harrys face as the image of James Potter appeared "Hold on son, your mothers coming"

A moment later Lily Potter emerged, every bit as radiant and beautiful as she was in the pictures of her. She glided away from the light and smiled at him "Oh Harry, Im so proud of you. To have come so far, but you aren't ready for this. For the burden destiny has placed on you"

A moment later two further spirits drifted out of Voldemorts wand, Bertha Jorkins, and the old man from his dreams, the one Voldemort killed.

"So were going to send you somewhere" James continued "Somewhere where you can be ready, where you can become strong enough to stand against your enemies. All you need to do is destroy his wand and we'll do the rest"

"What about you?" Harry called over the rising wind on Voldemorts end of the beam.

"We're not really here son" Lily smiled "We're just echoes of the real people, locked in his wand, nothing more, nothing less"

Harry nodded as he focused his magic, causing a sphere of light to surge towards Voldemort.

The dark wizards eyes widened as the pulse came into contact with his wand.

The stream of light flickered for a moment before the wand shattered and the echoes of James and Lily created a blinding flash of light. And two earth shattering cracks sounded.

When the light faded Voldemort was gone and the wards around Hogwarts had a hole in the wards that had given Dumbledore a splitting headache.

The crowd was in a panic. There was a scorch mark on the grass where Harry had been standing; the entire crowd was in a panic. He Who Must Not Be Named had just appeared duelling the Boy-Who-Lived, followed by the ghosts of James and Lily Potter. And then as quick as they had appeared, they had all vanished.

A short time later Barty Crouch Junior was discovered alive and less than well when he attempted to kill Cedric Digory under polyjuice potion as Alistair Moody. He was interrogated and then given the Dementors kiss.

Two days later when the Unspeakables analysed the area they found traces of immensely powerful and very old magic, possibly some final protection of Lily Potters, as such the Ministry announced that Harry Potter was missing but alive and a fifty thousand galleon reward was posted for information leading to his safe return.

It was found the day after he disappeared that Harry Potters trunk, his belongings and his faithful snowy owl Hedwig were all missing, under Hedwigs perch in the Owlry was a pile of white ashes, with a scorch mark on her perch. Dumbledores ever present ally and companion Fawkes was missing too, a pile of ashes lay in the tray under his perch indicating a burning day but Fawkes was nowhere to be found.

* * *

This is a Crossover Challenge. the General idea is for Harry to spend a few years hopping across time and dimensions acquiring the power needed to destroy Voldemort.

The power can be anything as long as it doesnt turn Harry evil.

Dark is fine, as long as he doesnt enjoy his work...too much. i've got this twisted idea in my mind for a scene with Wormtail, I'll share it with anybody who asks

Pretty much as long as you dont make him like Voldemort you guys can do whatever you want with Harry.

My personal idea involved demonic sword collecting, dimension hopping ancestors of Lily Potter

Enjoy


	3. Welcome to The World

Welcome to "The World"

* * *

Synopsis: Harry Potter met Yasuhiko during the Summer after his third year and was invited to play the Popular MMORPG "The World" he entered the game as Kite only for his new friend to end up in a coma on his first day. Two years later Harry Potter passes an internet cafe in the Little Whinging Mall and takes a few steps down memory lane.

* * *

15 year old Harry Potter sighed as he wandered through the Little Whining Mall. He had been back in Surrey for a few days and he already wished he was elsewhere.

It wasn't the dreams about Sirius. He could handle those, he knew…as Orca would say that it sucked, but there was nothing he could do about it. Sirius was gone and as much as he wanted to kill Snape, Dumbledore, Bellatrix and Riddle for it. He knew it wouldn't bring it back.

Wait…Orca? Who the hell?

Then suddenly an image appeared in Harry's mind of a tall figure, who looked like he had come right out of the Conan movies Dudley had watched when he was younger, decked out in blue shoulder and hip armour with a short black kilt and green and white body paint. With a wide sword on his back and a grinning smile. Two names sprang to his mind when he thought of this person. Orca and Yasuhiko. And a phrase "The World"

The phrase was familiar. He had heard people, talking about the MMORPG when he was a younger, the biggest game in the world, millions of players' worldwide.

Dudley had played the more recent version The World: R2 and got…what was the term? Oh yeah PKed on his first day and almost smashed his computer into tiny bits…after squealing like a pig of course. In his entire life it was the only time he ever recalled Dudley being scolded for something, although the fact that it was his father's computer probably had something to do with it.

As he passed the internet café a nagging feeling in the back of his mind compelled him to enter. At the same time he reached into his back pocket and found a battered blue wallet. From which he produced a battered plastic card with a grinning photo of himself at fourteen, the card was a membership card for the internet café he stood before. But he had never in his life entered it before.

With a frown Harry decided to go in.

The bald man behind the counter looked up as the door opened and a wide smile crossed his tanned face "Harry!" he called as Harry approached "Where the hell have you been kid? It's like you vanished off the face of the Earth after the Net Crisis in '04"

A small smile crossed Harry's face as words came from his mouth unbidden "Sorry Ty, I got stuck at some friends out in the boonies that summer. Not a useable PC in thirty miles. And last year…well let's just say that I was having a lousy year last year OK?"

"Yeah sure" Ty nodded "You coming in?"

"Just to check my emails for now" Harry agreed "There's gotta be hundreds"

"I know the feeling" Ty agreed "One time I broke my leg and was laid up in hospital for a week, I had over three hundred emails by the time I got out"

Harry smiled as he handed Ty his card and headed for a computer, more confused than he had ever been in his life.

With a seemingly practiced ease Harry accessed the CCcorp email network and clicked the Log On button.

Before he knew what was going on he entered a username "Seeker91" and a password "prongs"

Which resulted in a message being displayed in the new window

_Welcome back Seeker91_

_It has been 1 Year, 10 months, 3 weeks and 4 days since you were last online_

_You have 4,325 unread e-mails_

Harry's eyes widened as he read this. What the hell was going on, he didn't remember any of this.

He began to scroll the names of the senders.

Orca, Blackrose, Minstral, Elk, Piros, Natsume, Sanjuro, Gardenia, Marlo, Moonstone, Nuke, Balmung, Wiseman, Helba, Ryoko, Aura.

Harry suddenly stopped scrolling and squeezed his eyes shut as a throbbing pain filled his head.

Images seemed to flash in his mind, faces, people, places, battles, and monsters. It was too much.

It was all Harry could do to log off and hurry from the café. He barely stopped to take his card from Ty before he all but ran from the mall.

"Don't pick at your food boy" Petunia barked at the table "I'll not have you say we aren't feeding you" receiving only a mumble in response as Harry ate

"Aunt Petunia" Harry said as he took the cleared dishes to the sink "You know the internet café at the mall?"

"What about it?" Petunia asked

"The summer before last" Harry said "Did I spend a lot of time there?"

"A lot of time?" Vernon snorted "Half the time that year you were there until the mall closed. Coming in here when it was pitch black like some vagrant"

Harry ignored the rest of his uncle's rant as he out away the dishes and went to his room.

"_Don't call me that. Here I'm Orca, heh, I'm pretty famous too"_

"_The power it holds can grant salvation or destruction at the whim of the user"_

"_I guess it's pretty obvious…I'm a newbie too"_

"_Wow, you altered that monster's data"_

"_Hark he of fair eyes"_

"_Excuse me…"_

"_Are you telling me you can't see this nice bracelet?"_

"_Mia wait up"_

"_Theta Chosen Hopeless Nothingness"_

"_NOOOO"_

"_DATA DRAIN"_

Harry leapt up in the bed in a cold sweat, his hands still clutching a pair of daggers his dream self had just held. Those faces, who were they? This didn't make sense, he knew these people, he remembered meeting Mia in Mac Anu, he remembered Balmung wanting to cut out his heart at the church, and he remembered Aura being data drained by Skeith. All of this was connected to that e-mail account somehow.

"_The Nexus"_ he thought _"That's where I'll get my answers"_

The next morning Harry all but choked down his breakfast and jogged to the mall.

On the way past the football field Harry saw some kids playing football.

As he passed the goal the ball rolled to a stop by his feet.

Smiling Harry flicked the ball into the air with his right toe and pushed it higher with his knee and then drop kicked it back towards the goal.

It sailed through the goal, only inches from the goalies fingertips.

Harry smiled as he walked on.

"Mornin' Harry" Ty smiled as he entered the café "You need a computer?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "There were a few more emails than I anticipated, and later I'd appreciate some help setting up a character for The World, I've got some questions, and the answers are in there"

Harry scanned through the emails. Most were asking where he was and if there was a problem.

One was rather disturbing though. It was from Elk, dated around Christmas of 2004.

_Kite!_

_You've got to help me. Mia's gone. Those CC Corp bastards destroyed the server. Mia's data is…no MIA is dead._

_Please you have to help me_

The names Elk and Mia caused images to spring to his mind of a female…cat lady with long rabbit-like ears and green armor with a sword hanging from her hip and a young teen in blue robes with pale blue hair and a staff.

The other emails were similar, anger from BlackRose, Marlo and Orca over the loss of their characters.

Natsume and Sanjuro's emails all but screeched about the loss of their precious Spiral Edge, Kotetsu and Tonosama Swords and the Demonic Blade, the stoic Moonstone was also…angry about losing his Moon Knives. At least Harry _thought_ he was angry, hard to tell with him.

And if Sanjuro was angry over losing his precious swords. Gardenia was FURIOUS over the loss of her garden and jungle areas on Theta Server.

One e-mail stuck out however. It was from CC Corp, apologizing about the irreparable damage of his character data in the accident at the Tokyo Headquarters. Meaning that he couldn't log back in as Kite. The upside however, was that the coding within several of his items was similar to the coding used in the weapons of current character classes, as such some of the Weapons, Armor and Accessories which had been previously stored in the Fairy's Haven Root Town Storage Facilities, had been salvaged. And would be available for collection from the Azure Fury Guild Home in the Mercenary District of the Delta Server Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu.

"What stuff were they able to salvage?" Ty asked

"Not sure" Harry shrugged "Some weapons and armor and other stuff. What the hell is a guild?"

"The Guilds are a new feature" Ty answered "More or less they're private clubs where the members can invite players to join by giving them guest keys that let them access the Home. From there they can join if the Guildmaster accepts them. Azure Fury is kind of a CC Corp guild. I hear it's run by some kind of company security guy who played the last version. They say he was pretty famous in his day. Nowadays he just Hunt's PK's and helps out noobs, although he was smart enough to ensure that he has no direct ties to CC Corp, he just gives them a way for the company to communicate with players"

"Thanks" Harry nodded "Now help me make my character and get back in"

"OK" Ty nodded as he sat down next to Harry while the game screen loaded.

The screen began with several options.

Gender, Race and Character Class.

"Obviously you're gonna be a guy" Ty smiled as Harry chose male. Causing an outline of a male to appear, similar to a mannequin in a clothes shop.

"What race do you wanna be?"

"What can I be?" Harry asked

"You can be a human, or one of a few types of Beast People, and you don't strike me as the cat, dog or bull type"

"Uh yeah" Harry agreed as the mannequin on the screen became a human male of average height and appearance.

"Next you choose you class" Ty said.

Harry nodded as he opened a dialogue box which provided a list of the character classes, their descriptions and an image of the basic weapons.

"I was a twin blade last time right?" Harry asked

"Yep" Ty agreed "Damned good one too, said you wanted speed over power"

"Hmm" Harry mused as he glanced down the classes, speed sounded good, which meant that classes like the Tribal Grappler, Edge Punisher and Lord Partizan were out, Steam Gunner too. He wanted to get up close and personal, the three magic classes were a definite no. He wanted to get _away_ from magic.

"What are these last three?" Harry asked "Adept Rogue, Paladin and Dark Knight"

"The Rogue is a special class" Ty said "It's sort of the Jack of All Trades. If you pick that class you're allocated 4 Class Points which you can use to buy of to three Classes to use. You start with one class and every once in a while CC Corp issues the Job Extension Quests out of the Mac Anu and Dol Dona Quest Shops. You have to be at a certain level to apply. You complete the quest, you get the extension and a basic weapon of the specific class. You can also get the skills of all the classes, which can also be a disadvantage since it'd take longer for you to master the skills of all the classes, but at the same time you have an advantage in that certain monsters can be affected by different weapons and attack types"

"What about the other two?" Harry asked

"They're more recent additions" Ty replied "They're similar to the Adept Rogue Class in that you have to pick a weapon type to use, but you only get to choose from the melee weapons, no magic types, and once you have the weapon your stuck with it. Although you _do_ get a bonus in that while mastering your chosen weapon class in that you can also learn some magic, for the Paladin it's a balance of healing and offensive magic, for the Dark Knight it's primarily offensive with some inhibiting spells. And at the end of the fun, the character will get a special skill when their magic skill level reaches 30"

"Sounds fun" Harry mused.

"Yeah" Ty grinned "Only downside is that Adept Rogues can't have it as a class"

"Wouldn't be fair if they could" Harry smiled before he reviewed his choices. He wanted the Rogue, no question; since he was familiar with the Twin Blade it would be logical to choose that as his main class. That just left his remaining 3 skill points. Edge Punisher and Lord Partizan were out. The lances were too heavy and lacked the attacking range the Longarm had. And he just didn't like the idea of using a freakin' chainsaw as a SWORD. Tribal Grappler was out too. It lacked attack range as well. That just left the Blade Brandier, and the Flick Reaper.

A katana and a scythe…cool.

"OK" Harry announced "I've decided"

"What're your choices?" Ty asked.

"Twin Blade, Blade Brandier and Flick Reaper" Harry smiled.

"Hmmm" Ty mused "Speed, moderate power, and good attack power plus the wide area attacks of the Scythe. Good setup, most rogues pick the heavy armour"

"Why?" Harry asked

"Better defence" Ty answered "And there's also no speed penalty on armour, and some of the rarest armours in the game is heavy armour"

Harry nodded as he confirmed his selection and moved onto the character creation screen. Where he was notified that he would need to design three characters due to the character modifications which take place during the Adept Rogue Job Extension.

Harry merely shrugged and went about designing his new character.

When it was done he was asked for a name.

Kite was definitely out. He wanted to find answers. He couldn't do that if everybody was watching Kite of the Azure Flame. He needed a new identity.

He sighed as he spun around from the computer and looked out the large window. Just in time to see a sparrow take flight from a tree at the edge of the mall and soar into the sky, free and untamed.

Harry smiled as he turned back to the keyboard and typed in four simple characters.

_Skye_

And then he clicked Confirm. A split second before the mannequin in the background completed its transformation.

Harry smiled at his creation and reached for the headset and the control pad. And as the screen inside the headset lit up.

_The Delta Server Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu_

A trio of gold rings appeared in front of the chaos gate and descended into the ground.

Revealing a figure. Roughly five feet ten, a medium build with tanned skin, sky blue eyes and scruffy dark green hair and red two fang tattoos under his eyes. He was wearing a pair of white gi style pants and black sandals shaped similarly to shoes without the tips (think Naruto shinobi sandals), with black bandages tied around his leg to mid shin and over the cuffs of the pants.

He also wore a dark red t-shirt with a symbol on the back of the shirt, a wide golden U with the tips spread out slightly from the top and a gold dot in the centre (think the symbol on Kite's hat and Wiseman head and Marlo's helmet)

Around his waist were some black leather light armour pads which rose up above his naval with three white stripes similar to ribs on either side and two armour pads strapped from his hips. And a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Skye opened his eyes and looked around, letting out a low whistle as he did. This was definitely different from what he remembered.

"OK lets see" he muttered as he stepped away from the Chaos Gate and headed for the door "The email said I was supposed to go to the Azure Fury Home in the Mercenary District, so let's start there, and then I'll see if any of the area words I remember are still valid" and then he stepped through the door. Unaware of the eyes that followed him.

Mac Anu had certainly come a long way from the Aqua Capital of the first version.

Some of the original things were there, but for the most part the Root Town had been greatly expanded by a network of streets and alleyways that connected the areas together, along with the Transporters.

He had read about the transporters before he came online. They were similar to the Chaos Gates, except they only move the player around an area rather than between areas.

As Skye entered the central square he noticed some players heading for a green chaos gate on the left path towards the southern district. Deciding that he could walk back from the Mercenary District and enjoy the scenery.

The Mercenary district was pretty lively. Players milling around the Armoury and the Magic Shop and going in and out of the Guild Home. Unfortunately he was broke right now, so weapons and items would have to wait until he got into the field.

Sighing Skye headed towards the Home entrance.

Where he was stopped by the two NPC's at the door.

"What can we do for you?" the robed figure on the left asked

"I got an email from CC Corp" Skye said "Telling me to come to the Azure Fury Guild. I was given a password in the email that I had to use"

"Please type the password into your keyboard for entry" the NPC intoned

Skye nodded as he lifted the headset and began to type the password he had been provided with.

_One Sin_

The password was accepted and the Home door opened.

Inside was pretty basic a few boxes scattered around the room, a blue tapestry with the symbol on Skye's back with a pair of old style dual swords and two blade swords crossed in the background.

"How can I help you?" a formal voice asked.

Looking down Skye saw a small figure with a piggish nose, white hair and blue armour with angel wings on the back.

"I am the Sky Grunty of Azure Fury. How may I help you?" the Grunty asked

"I got an email from CC Corp telling me to come here to pick up some things they salvaged from my old PC account in the first version" Skye said

"Please enter your user name and password followed by your original PC ID" Sky Grunty intoned formally.

Skye nodded as he entered his username, password and old PC ID.

A few moments passed before the Grunty nodded "Password Accepted. Please note that you will be required to take all equipment now"

"I know" Skye nodded as he reviewed the inventory of the items. There were twenty seven in total, meaning he would need to pay a visit to the local storage facilities to store the high level weapons and armour. It would be weeks before he could use half this stuff. And some of it he would never use, Skye simply nodded and headed for the door.

Checking his map in the Mercenary District, Skye noted that there was a storage facility next to the Steam Bike Part Shop in the Harbour so he dumped the higher level weapons and armour in the storage and held onto some of the stuff that he would be able to use with some experience.

On the plus side if he ran into Sanjuro or Natsume he would be able to make them very happy. The lower level versions of the Spiral Edge and Kotetsu Sword that he had bought in Carmina Gadalica had been preserved, although the Kotetsu Sword had become a Blade Sword. And he had two copies of each, although the reason why he would have two copies of one weapon was a mystery to him. As he stepped away from the Storage facility Skye was stopped by a beeping in his right ear a moment before a text message appeared.

_Welcome back to The World, Twilight Guardian._

_As the representative of Net Slum I bid you welcome. But I sense that you have many questions._

_To find an answer journey to Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and you will encounter a face from your past who I believe may guide you to a new future._

_From the Dark Queen of Paradise. _

Dark Queen of Paradise? Net Slum?

Skye was about to ignore the message when more images flashed in his mind of a ruined city and a woman in white.

"_As the representative of Net Slum I bid you welcome"_

"_Welcome to Paradise"_

"Helba" he muttered "It's gotta be, only a handful of people knew about Net Slum, or the meaning the word Helba has in The World"

Skye simply shrugged as he headed for the transporter back to the Dome.

"OK" Skye sighed as he saved his game at the Save Shop "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground let's see what's waiting for me"

_Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground_

Rather than the field he was expecting Skye found himself on a walled stone walkway leading to a large castle-styled building.

The most disturbing thing however was that beyond the walls of the walkway. There was nothing but yellow cloudy skies, and shining silver streams of light flowing around the air randomly.

Shaking his head Skye headed up the path to building.

The inside of the building reminded Skye of a Church.

Stained glass windows at the back overlooking the alter, a metal rail separating the front of the Church from the main area, two columns of pews lined the room back to the door.

Skye stopped at the alter, there was a strange red mark carved into the stone of the pedestal, it looked like an uneven triangle.

Standing before the statue Skye briefly saw an image of a statue of a girl bound in chains on the pedestal with writing on the pedestal.

"_She looks so sad"_

"_Bring back Kazu"_

"_Draw your sword"_

"_My brother was put in a Coma here"_

"BlackRose" Skye whispered as he closed his eyes.

A moment later a sphere of fire splashed against the back wall of the church where Skye had been standing a few seconds before.

Skye landed in a crouch on the railing, the Spin Gai Gu Dual Swords in his hands.

Standing in the centre of the aisle he saw his would be attackers. One with an old tome floating in front of her, while the other, a man had a pair of dual swords similar to thick bowie knives smirked at him.

"Not bad for a noob" the woman sneered.

"Don't tell me CCorp is allowing PKing now" Skye growled

"Afraid so buddy" the Twin Blade smirked as he hefted his dual swords "And you I'm afraid are today's not so lucky victim"

"Come and try it if you can" Skye snarled "You find I'm not the easy prey you take me for" then he raised his dual swords and leapt forward

The twin blade swung high attempting to take Skye's head off with one shot. Only for Skye to tuck in to a roll ducking under the attack and coming to his feet behind the attacker. Where Skye unleashed a furious barrage of attacks against his unprotected back.

Unfortunately Skye had forgotten the Shadow Warlock and she had taken the time to gather the energy for a spell and was ready to hit him from behind.

Until she had a sword rammed into her back just as Skye cut down her partner and a voice scream "I am so SICK of you PK's using this area as your own private hunting ground. How many of you losers do I have to waste before you give it UP"

Skye turned around to see the Shadow Warlock hit the ground and pale as her hit points reached zero, signifying death and also game over.

Skye sighed as he sheathed his weapons and turned to see his saviour, it was a girl, about his height with tanned skin marked by gold tattoos and scruffy pale pink hair, and she was wearing a dark red leather bikini top with a gold trim, dark brown pants, white boots and dark red armour pads on her hips and red fingerless gloves. In her hand was a wide bladed katana sword which she was sheathing at her side.

Skye stared at the girl for a moment, before an image overlaid on her, a similar girl with arm length gloves and armoured gauntlets, with a large silver broadsword slung across her back and an angry look on her face.

Skye licked his dry lips as he uttered two words "Black Rose"

The girl gasped as she took a step forward "How do you know that name?" she demanded

"It's…it's me" Skye said "It's Kite"

"That's impossible" she growled "Kite vanished two years ago, you're just a…"

"You call me a noob and I will hit you BlackRose" Skye interrupted "I'm the one who saved your rude behind from the goblin in this very area the first time we met, and you still owe me for that Sword 3000 I gave you in Carmina Gadalica, and I never collected the Hyakkidouran and the Fishskin Twin Blades you owed me for the Item Collector Quest the two of us and Orca were doing"

The girl stumbled backwards a step as she gaped at him, nobody knew about that day, not even Kazu.

Then she took a few cautious steps towards him and looked at him very closely. There were differences that was true, but she could see it, Kite was in there "Is it really you?"

"It's me Rose" Skye smiled as she hugged him "Where've you been?"

"Until yesterday I didn't even remember anything about The World" Skye replied "I passed the internet café at the mall yesterday afternoon and I suddenly had the urge to go in, Tyler, the guy at the counter asked me where I'd been, said I'd disappeared after the net crisis, then that night I started seeing flashes of memories of the world, Orca, you, Balmung, Minstral, Mia and Elk, Piros, Aura. It's still blurry, but the memories are coming back"

"This is something to do with that magic BS you told me about isn't it?" Rose said "You told me after Aura was reborn that your friends were bugging you to come spend the summer with them, then one day in early August you were supposed to meet me Elk and Mia to go on a quest on Ω server but you never showed up, we sent emails for a month before Lios found out you account was inactive, that you hadn't logged on to even your email account since the day before you went missing"

"I told you about that?" Skye asked

"Yup" Rose nodded "After the amount of times we almost died fighting the Phases of the Wave you figured you could trust me"

"I feel like I still can" Skye agreed "As things are right now despite what I said I am still a rookie, there are so many things in this game that I don't know about. Think you could help?"

"Sure" Rose nodded "But call me Sakura, BlackRose has retired"

Skye nodded to himself "Are any of the others back in? I know when the server went down the year before last Mia was lost but what about the others?"

"Piros, Balmung and Orca I know for sure are back in" Sakura nodded "Gardenia swore off The World after she lost her jungle dungeons, I think Sanjuro and Natsume are in too, I see Marlo sometimes too but he's mostly off playing PKK"

"PKK?" Skye asked

"Player Killer Killer" Sakura answered "There are a few running around, Moontree doesn't like them any more than the PK's"

"What about your brother?" Skye asked.

"He was playing for a while" Sakura sighed "But a few weeks back he almost got PKed by a player who when I went to check out the area, had left a permanent mark in the code of the area. It's also the same symbol as the mark on Aura's pedestal inside. It's Tri Edge's mark"

"Tri Edge?" Skye frowned

"He's some kind of legendary PK" Sakura replied as she moved out the door and headed for the chaos gate "They say players he kills don't come back…sound familiar?"

Skye paled as he fell into step with Sakura "How would that be possible? Aura stopped Corbenik and we took out the others"

"I dunno" Sakura sighed "I've tried getting in contact with Helba and Wiseman but they haven't responded to my e-mails, Balmung's been trying to find something out from CCorp but Lios retired and the bastards are burying their head in the sand"

"It's too dangerous for us to get involved either" Skye said as he stopped at the chaos gate "I'm just a regular player now, no more Book of the Twilight to protect me from data drain or whatever else is causing the problem now"

"You look different" Sakura said.

"I may not remember a lot of my time in the world" Skye smiled "But I do remember that people called me the third Descendant of Fianna, so I decided to come in as who you see before you, what about you, you're missing some of your old armour"

"Yeah" she nodded "I took the adept rogue as a character and I'll be more or less back to how I looked before once I get my broadsword and my scythe in a Job Extension quest some time soon"

"Why a scythe?" Skye asked

"I wanted something menacing to go with my bladesword and broadsword" Sakura answered as they gated into Mac Anu "Plus there's the fact that some of my old weapons and stuff from my inventory have been reformatted as blade swords and scythes"

"Same here" Skye agreed "Although I mostly picked the bladesword and the scythe for speed"

Sakura smiled as she followed Skye to the save point "Before we do anything let's swap member addresses, you remember how to do that?"

"I did do some reading on the new features before I came online Rose" Skye defended

"Sure you did" Sakura nodded "What the hell were you doing at that area anyway?"

"I got a text message from whom I think was Helba" Skye answered after saving and heading for the door into the city "Said that I'd get some answers to my questions if I headed for the Cathedral"

"What a coincidence" Sakura muttered "She sent me a text message saying that the Twilight Guardian had returned to our old meeting place, I sure as hell wasn't expecting you tho"

"I don't believe in coincidence" Skye muttered as he approached the Chaos Gate.

* * *

If you want the list of character classes i've assembled and the abilities for the Dark Knight and the Paladin let me know


	4. Shadow's of the Heart Repost

**Shadows of The Heart**

Series: Harry Potter and Shadow Hearts Crossover (with some elements of Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy 7 and 9) with Half-Blood Prince and partial Deathly Hallows compliance

Synopsis: Your typical Twin-Who Lived idea. Harry's younger twin brother Robert William Potter is named the Brat-Who-Lived and Harry is shipped off to Surrey. But he doesn't stay there for long.

Harry gets adopted by Lily's grandparents John and Shania Garland, Paranormal Investigators (i.e. demon hunters) and Private Detectives from Manhattan. Over the next fifteen years Harry is taught the tricks of the trade and trained to inherit his grandparents powers over Malice and Shamanism, the general idea being that the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' is the power of the human soul.

There will be several core Original Characters in this story.

Key among them being Vincent Valentine, the son of Remus Lupin and Hildegard Valentine, the Heir to the Valentine Vampire Clan (after his long lived and powerful Uncle's Keith and Joachim) Vincent is a master of guns and a variety of close range weaponry.

Neville Longbottom will also play a part in this story. His synopsis is simple. After a severe argument over child rearing practices between the Potter's and the Longbottom's, Frank and Alice took their son to Japan to live with Alice's grandparents in Inugami Village in the Katsuragi Province, there he learns the Inugami families secrets of Demon Fusion and inherit's the Wolf Blade Mumerio and the true power of the Dog Guardians, the spirit of the Dog God Inugami.

* * *

Prologue: **The Garland Detective Agency**

**Upper West Side, New York City, June 15****th**** 1996**

The engine of the black 1995 Honda VT 1100 ACE Shadow Motor cycle turned over as its rider pulled the bike to a stop in the empty garage of the Manhattan apartment and its rider got off and closed the door behind him and headed for the side door into the apartment building, taking the stairs two at a time.

Lenny Curtis placed a tray of refreshments on the meeting room coffee table and stood straight "The master should be home soon" he told the three guests "He called just before you arrived and told me he was on his way back"

"There is no rush Mister Curtis" one of the seated men replied as he ate a yellow candy from a bag in his hand "Would you like a lemon…"

The old man's offer was cut off as the door burst open and a tall black haired teen in a black leather biker jacket stormed in.

"Lenny get Shadow and Stalker on the phone" he ordered as he headed for the door of the office "Tell them to get there asses over here by sundown"

Lenny nodded as he turned "Master Harry we have…"

"The wizards can wait" Harry snapped "Greyback and the Cult are in the city and I'm not letting them get away again, so get on the phone and then break out the silver nitrate ammo cache and the silver edged weapons" after a few moments of silence he spun to face Lenny "NOW!" and then he slammed the office door and dropped into the chair as he reached for the phone.

"Is he always like that?" the woman asked as Lenny headed for the second phone on the table by the window.

"Rule number one 'Never become personally involved with a case'" Lenny replied "Seventy years ago that was Master Johnny's cardinal rule, but for Fenrir Greyback and the Cult of Lupine Harry makes an exception" then Lenny reached for the phone and dialled a long number.

After a few moments he received an answer "Hello Miss Hilda it's Lenny, Master Harry needs some help with a case this evening, would it be possible for you to spare Vincent for a few nights? Yes I'm aware that it's your anniversary next week but unfortunately this is a special case, Greyback and his little friends are in New York"

Even the three guests could hear the scream of fury over the phone as Lenny held the receiver away from his ear.

"Yes" Lenny agreed as he put the phone back to his ear "I'll expect him tonight at the Portkey terminal, see you next week, goodbye"

Then Lenny hung the phone up again and dialled another long number.

"Hello Miss Alice" Lenny smiled "I'm sorry to bother you so close to your grandfather's birthday but Master Harry needs your son for a few nights here in New York…no he doesn't plan on getting him drunk and dumping him at the strip club in Las Vegas this time, he's saving that for his birthday, this is for a case…yes bringing Mumerio would be advisable, and some silver edged weapons if you have any. I'll meet him at the New York Portkey Terminal when tonight's last key comes in from Nihonbashi, goodbye"

* * *

In the office Harry tossed an empty bottle in the trash as he waited for the slow assed secretary to get his Grandfather.

"**What's up kid"** a gruff sounding voice asked over the speaker phone.

"First" Harry growled "You can get another secretary, she works like a snail"

"**You say that about all my secretaries"** Gramps chuckled

"Then use the damned sat phone like normal Jarheads" Harry growled "Now as to my call, Greyback is in the city, I need a fully equipped squad for a little Hunting trip tonight"

"**I'll have a team prepped for Wolf Hunting at Fort Drum at five thirty tonight"** Gramps agreed.

"One last thing General Iasant" Harry called as he threw a slim knife at a dart board on the wall "If you send that asshole Murphy I _will_ shoot him, last time I took him hunting his itchy trigger finger almost got the entire squad killed and let Greyback escape"

"**I'll make sure he isn't involved"** Iasant agreed **"Should I send the scent maskers the Research team at A51 cooked up?"**

"Sounds like a good idea" Harry agreed "Are you sure they work?"

"**Vincent tested them when he was here to get his guns tuned up last month"** Iasant confirmed **"Not even his Galian Wolf form could detect me when I used it"**

"Good" Harry nodded "I'll see you tonight" and then he pressed a button to end the call.

Harry sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in the office chair. Then he looked out through the obscured glass separating the office from the meeting room.

"Of all the damned days for him to show up" Harry muttered "And to bring _Her_ and a Deatheater. He's either very desperate or very stupid" a sigh escaped his lips as Harry stood up and tossed his jacket on the coat hanger and headed for the door.

* * *

The old man looked up from his tea cup as the door from the office opened to see the rather angry young man who had stormed into the office a few minutes before enter the room.

"Lenny" he called in a New York accent "Go upstairs and get my gear. Body armour, the swords, the bow, check the SOCOM's, the Winchester, the Benelli, the MP5 and the M4 and all the silver nitrate loaded ammo we've got, and check the stock of solid shotgun slugs, I don't have time for pellets tonight, I need full penetration. Greyback is not getting out of New York again"

"Got it" Lenny nodded as he took the back stairs of the office to the next floor of the building.

Harry nodded when he heard the upstairs door closed and looked at the old man "So…what is the great Albus Dumbledore, his pet Deatheater and Hogwarts' new Charms Professor doing in a lowly New York Detective Agency?"

"Show some respect boy" the dark haired man growled

Harry looked across at him as he dropped into the empty arm chair "You're in New York City, Snape, around here association with a known Mass Murder and Dark Wizard is an capital offence, as an officer in the US Marine Corp Magus Division I'd be within my rights to take you in for interrogation, it wouldn't take long for my buddies down town to find out who's side you're really on, so I'd watch what I say"

"Severus please" Dumbledore interrupted "We are here on business Mister Potter"

"I cast that name aside a long time ago Old man" Harry snapped "Address me by my legal name or get the hell out of my office"

"Very well Mister Garland" Dumbledore sighed "I am in need of your grandfather's expertise in the Arcane"

"John Garland died last spring" Harry answered "I'm running the business now, and my Grandparents taught me everything they knew about Will, Malice and the Arcane"

"What about your education?" the woman asked "you're only sixteen"

"Graduated the top of my class from the Salem Institute of the Magical Arts last year" Harry interrupted as he pointed to a set of certificates on the wall behind her "With NEWTs in Defence, Charms, Transmogrification, Potions, Magical Creatures, Runes, Runeology and Numerology, and I'm also emancipated so don't try that angle with me" then he took a swig from the glass of soda in front of him and asked "What exactly do you need my expertise for? Got a problem with Voldemort? His immortality? His dabbling in the Black Arts?" then Harry looked across at the woman with a sneer "Or is baby Bobby not performing as well as you expected when you kicked me out, and now you need me to clean up your mess, is that it Mom?"


End file.
